The Magic Circle
by goddess of the pen
Summary: This is an A/U. It is about the season 1 gang being in a magical world. This is my first fanfic. WARNING:if you don't like sora don't read. i won't post another chapter till i get at least five reviews
1. Descriptions

The Magic Circle

Descriptions:

Nobles:

Matt is a prince of the Ishida Kingdom. He has a wolf named Gabumon. He is a great fighter. Matt is into sword fighting. His magic is ice. His hair is what it looks like in season 1. He dresses like all the nobles; a vest, a shirt tucked in and pants. He wears boots most the time. When he isn't around nobles he dresses like normal people.

Tai is a lord of the Ishida Kingdom. Matt and him are best friends. Tai is also into sword fighting and is very cocky about it. His magic is fire. Agumon is his dragon's name. His hair is the same (how can I change that and still make him Tai?) He dresses like matt. When nobles aren't around he flirts like mad, and he dresses normally.

Kari is a lady of the house of Kami. Her magic is weaving. Her tiger's name is Gatomon. She mostly wears dresses. When she can she changes into breeches. She wishes Tai wouldn't flirt so much. Her hair is to mid-waist.

T.K. is also a prince. He has a dog named Patomon. He is new to fighting. He hates it. His magic is called seeing or predicting the future. His hair is the same as always. He dresses like Matt and Tai. He looks up to Matt.

Merchants:

Joe is from the North of the circle. He is scared of everything. He has a fish monster named gommamon. Traders have cheated his family many times. He hates traders. His magic is healing. He can't fight. He looks like he does in season 2. He doesn't have glasses anymore. He dresses the same way as all the boys.

Izzy's knowledge makes him one of the smartest merchants. He has never been tricked into selling for less. He has a bird names tentomon. He lives near the Circle. This is near the ocean. His magic is metal craft. He dresses like all the boys. His hair is the same. He always carries around a notebook. (They don't have computers at this point) 

Amazons:

Mimi is Sora's best friend. She is always into fashion. She whines but when needed she can kick some major butt! Her magic is in herbs. She has a lioness named Palamon. Her hair is mid-back length. Her clothes always show her belly. She wears a short shorts under a see-through skirt. Her shirt is a Tarzan shirt. The silk looks like running water. There are no sleeves. 

Sora is the Amazon princess. She has never lost a match and is considered the best female in all styles of fighting. She has a wolf named Kapu. Her white tiger is named Biyomon. Her magic is in nature. She hates most people. Her biggest weakness is her desire for love.  Her hair is to her knees. She always keeps it in a braid. Her shirt shows her belly and is a tank top. Her skirt is cut in a diagonal so it is short on one side and long on another. All the amazons wear earth-toned colors.


	2. chapter 1: the journey begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own the plot. So don't sue.

Roses are red 

Violets are blue

I got no money,

So please don't sue

Chapter 1 

Sora and Mimi where walking down the road from the burning camp. Mimi was crying. Sora was trying hard to keep a straight face. Their village had burned down. They seemed to be the only ones alive. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. All they were able to salvage was a survival box, clothes, shoes, and blankets. 

"What will we do?" asked Mimi. She had calmed down a little. "We will walk till we find the nearest town. Then we must find other Amazons," replied Sora. They knew it was impossible. The Amazon laws where very cruel.

"Aha!" cried Tai. Matt and Him were practicing their sword techniques. "I got you now." Said Tai. "No way," yelled Matt. Both boys were sweating. Matt all of a sudden poked Tai. This meant the game was over. Matt had won. 

"Man! You won **again**," exclaimed Tai. "Like taking candy from a baby," said Matt. "Then why are you sweating?" asked Tai. Matt could feel the sarcasm in his voice. Kari and T.K. came in. A stranger was behind them. "Who is that?" asked Tai as he carefully watched the new person. "Don't worry," the stranger said, "My name is Niklaren Goldeye." "I don't care about your name. Who are you and what do you want?" remarked Tai. Matt just watched.

"I am a mage at the Winding Circle Temple. I have come here for we have discovered magic in you four."

"Hey Izzy!" called Joe over the crowd. "Hi Joe," replied Izzy, "How are you doing?" "Not good." "What's wrong?" asked Izzy. "Traders. Again!" stated Joe. They walked down the street. A man suddenly bumped into them. "We have some business," the stranger said.

"So we have magic?" asked a puzzled Kari. "Yes, please now we know each other call me Niko," replied Niko. "Niko Goldeye. Hmmmm. That sounds very familiar," said Matt. "Maybe you've heard of me. I am a famous psychic." "Now I remember," said T.K. "Do you want us to go with you?" asked Tai. "Why yes," came Niko's answer. "I don't know," said Matt. "Will there be girls?" asked a drooling Tai. "Yes! Why?" asked Niko. "I'm going!" yelled Tai. "Then I am." Said Kari. " Kari is going, then I am too." Said T.K. "Fine," sighed Matt. "Let's go!" exclaimed Niko.

Sora and Mimi had been caught.

Now they looked around them. They scenery was a big change from the woods from outside. They were in a courtroom. As they walked up the wide aisle the people in the audience glared at them with great hatred. The courthouse was a big wooden house. It was very beautiful. The elegant Victorian patterns were all over the place. It was clearly historical.

"Sora, what's gonna happen to us?" asked Mimi. Sora had been quiet the entire trip from the town square. "We have decided you will be sent to the docks. You will be treated like the scum you are." Replied the Judge. "No." cried a strange voice. "I will take them." "Why?" asked the cruel judge? "I am a mage. They have magic in them."

Izzy and Joe arrived at the temple. Niko, the man, had told them about it. They were both put in the boy's chambers. When they came it was lunchtime. "Move it geek," said one boy, "These are our seats." "They can sit where they want," said Matt. "Oh yea," replied boy 2. "Yep, that's right," said Tai. "I don't think so!" then boy 1 punched Joe. Tai punched boy 1. Boy2 punched Izzy. Matt punched him. Soon it was all out war.  All the boys were fighting. "Stop!" bellowed a teacher. "Matt, Tai, T.K., Izzy, and Joe. I am ashamed of you." 

The next day all the boys where sent to a new house. When they got there, they saw 3 different girls. "Kari!" cried Tai and T.K. together. "Hello. What are your names?" flirted Tai. The two lovely ladies said, "Oh, My name is Mimi." "And mind is Sora."  

"Meet your new teachers. Their names are Lark, Rosethorn, and Frostpine. Henna will be here soon." Said Niko. "Is she also a teacher?" asked Kari. " Yes, she is," stated Niko. "Now pick your rooms." 

Sora picked a room in the attic. Matt also wanted it so they ended up sharing it. Mimi chose the lowest level one. Next to here were Tai and Izzy. Joe, T.K., Kari, and Lark on the third level. Rosethorn and Niko on the second.

The place where they were staying was very spectacular. It looked like a mix between a castle and a cottage. It had four levels, a garden, a lake, a metal shop not to far from the house, a weaving room, and a Greek statue on the front lawn. From the balcony you could see the ocean. It was located in a deserted part of the Winding Circle Temple. You couldn't see the center

Well, that's the end of my first chapter. Tell me if I need more details. I accept flames but try to be nice this is my first story after all. I'll try to get a new chapter up in no time. It might be a while cause I'm going on a trip. Love you guys. Don't forget to R&R. 


	3. starting classes

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't written in sooooooo long. I was waiting for reviews and cuz I'm a beginner I didn't know how to get them. (lol) oh well. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but they don't seem to work out that way yet. So far I've only gotten good reviews. So thanks to everyone who did. I have a small problem though. I wanted to portray the girls as a little smart alecy, but whatever I write sounds sooooo stupid. If anyone can help me it would be great. Oh and for everyone that asked. Yea I do read Tamora Pierce. Of course I haven't kept on my reading right now so I haven't finished those new books. Now on with the story.

THE MAGIC CIRLE 

Sora woke up as the day began. She went outside to do her morning stretches. The view was breath taking. The sun rose over crystal blue waters. She decided to do her stretches a little later. She sat on a cliff admiring the view.

Little did she know that she was being watched. Matt and Tai had gone out to do some exploring. " Isn't she beautiful," asked Tai. "Yea, just like every other girl you've met," replied Matt. "No there's something different about her. She doesn't fall at my feet like the other girls back home." Tai tried to explain. "Well, one thing she doesn't know we're royal. Another thing is she's amazon. They hate men. Anyways Mimi didn't fall at your feet either." Matt remarked.

Sora got up and went inside. Together, Mimi and her went outside and started stretching. They did all kinds of splits and flips. Then, they practiced fighting till about eight. About that time the food was ready.

Niko stood up at the table. "Now all of you will go with your respected teacher. Rosethorn will have Mimi, Joe, and Matt. Frostpine, please take Tai and Izzy. Lark, take Kari. I will take T.K. Oh, and Henna will take Sora. Sora, Henna will be here in a second.

Henna came flying into the room. She was a beautiful young lady. She couldn't have been past 25. She had long brown hair. The strangest eyes the color of gold adored her face. She had a small upturned nose and a full mouth.

Niko shook his lazy black hair out of his eyes, which were covered by glasses. It all of a sudden occurred to the teenagers how tall he was. His eyes, they now noticed for they hadn't taken a good look at any of the teachers yet, were a color violet.

 Rosethorn came up now. She too was a beautiful lady, but she was far older than the young Henna. (Sorry, forgot to describe the teachers. Anyone who knows this book, I don't care how the teachers really look.) She was in her mid-thirties to forties. You could see the small silver hairs in her wild mane of gorgeous red curls. She had sharp green eyes that first seemed to draw you in but frightened you at the same time.

Lark was sitting in the corner weaving another brilliant rug. Her medium length blonde hair that was tightly kept in a bun, so it wouldn't get in her eyes while she was looking down at the delicate stitch work. She looked up to see her new pupils. Her eyes were a clear blue that even the brightest sapphire couldn't compare too.

Frostpine was still at the table eating. He was a big man. He wasn't fat. He had too much muscle to be fat. He also had a tan that only metal workers got. He had white crisp hair that looked like just fallen snow. His eyes were all but covered in big busy eyebrows. He was half bald. His eyes seemed to be a honey brown but one could never be sure.

The students went respectfully to their teachers. They wondered what their magic actually was. (We know, but they don't. haha. I love power.) They also wondered of what all they would learn.

Rosethorn headed towards the garden with Mimi, Joe, and Matt. A lake was conveniently placed in the middle of it just then Rosethorn started to speak………..

Frostpine took his two students to his workshop. It was a rusty old cabin, which looked as if magic was the only thing holding it together. "All right boys, let's start," said Frostpine  in a gruff voice………

Lark took Kari to a nice little room, which Kari hadn't noticed before. The room was very cozy. IT had a skylight that let in the morning sunlight. "What is all this!" cried Kari……..

Niko took T.K. to an abandoned circle tower or at least the remains of one. " Watch closely at what I'm going to show you, T.K."……………

Henna and Sora walked to the cliff at where Sora was this morning. "First off let's work on your breathing………..

Ok, I'm done with this chapter. I wanted to do the same thing as the books, but the first theme was kinda stupid. I mean they were stuck in some sorta rock. So I'm gonna change it someway. If I think of something good that is. Oh well. The same thing goes as the first. Five reviews or no chappie. LOL. I love anyone who reviews. Oh and if anyone can help me that would be great. Bye 


	4. learning and fun

            Hey, sorry I have had writer's block and I didn't feel like updating. I have been reading many stories in the past and I think I've come up with a few ideas. Though I'm not much of a writer and all, I would like to know what yall think. On with the story.

            Rosethorn looked at her students. "I bet you want to know what you will be learning with me. I expect no laziness. As you learn to become mages, you must always remember to look within yourself to find your power. Joe, you will be working with me at the lake and with the water mages. Mimi, I will need you to start learning to take care of plants. Matt, you will join Joe at the lake for your training." They made there way to their spots. " For now I will be with Mimi. Joe and Matt, I would like you to meet Elena. She is a high mage of the water temple. She will teach you, Joe, the healing powers of water and you, Matt, your water and ice skills." Rosethorn finished her speech. 

            Frostpine spoke up to Tai and Izzy. "Izzy, you will be learning my craft. The craft of metal molding. You may not see the wonder of it now but soon enough you will. Tai, I want you to step up to the fire. I want to you to concentrate and try to find a connection with it. Good. Now reach out and touch it." Tai looked at him as if he was insane. Frostpine grew cross. "Don't stand there like an idiot. Touch it!" Tai did as he was told and was surprised to find it didn't hurt him at all. 

            Lark sat down in a cozy chair. "Kari, you will first work on your needle point and weavings. I want you to perfect you technique. Alright let's begin with these lovely patterns."

            Niko took T.k.'s hand. "I want you to focus all your energy on me. I will show you how this ruin came to be. Not only will you be seeing the future now, but also the past." T.K. was shocked as he saw battle scenes of fire-filled skys. He soon let go of exhaustion and passed out.

            Henna spoke to Sora. "You will be learning to uplift the powers of nature. Everything is in you. The way you will learn this is through your dancing. It must be from the heart. I have also learned my magik through dancing. I will be teaching you simple steps and as you learn they will become more complicated. Now we must work on that breathing. Close your eyes. Breath in seven counts, hold seven counts, breath out seven counts, and repeat. Good. We will work on this for a couple of days. Feel your breathing become one with the oceans tides."

            As the students got along with their new teachers, they discovered they quite liked their new homes. There was so much mystery. Another day pasted and all was well. 

-Thank you guys for being so supportive of me. I want to begin writing some more. If you like this story don't be afraid to tell me. R&R. Got any ideas I'm welcome to hear. Flames are welcome also. I would like to have 5 reviews for the next chapter to go up.


	5. Author's note

Hey thank all of you for reviewing. I realize I did use a lot from the book. When I read the books I immediately thought it be a great fanfic. I like digimon so I made it into a story. I did add something of mine here and there. Not a lot but…… I also had a lot of pets since I didn't really want to exclude the digimon totally. The pets won't be mentioned too much though. I also forgot a disclaimer. 

Disclaimer: most of the ideas are not mine. Characters aren't either. I kinda changed them up a little bit. Yes they are from the Tamora Pierce books. I don't own them. I only own the idea of putting them together.


End file.
